Past Revenge
by LoneEagle13
Summary: An Explosion Rocks JAG headquarters and Harm looses his eyesight. Do we know everything about Harm's Past? Do we know anything about Webb? Will we find out who hates Harm enough to try to kill him? This fic is Rated PG13 because I don't know if this woul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
This story is placed in no time frame whatsoever. The ranks and everything are messed up. So much for perfection. If you want to read a fic that is really out there. Read the fic that I'm working on along with this one. It's called A Stranger's Welcome: Tortallan Knight. I know I put it under Tamora Pierce, but I'm making a fic that is a complete mess of everything. JAG, Walker Texas Ranger, X-men Evolution, Tamora Pierce, and lots more. It's a bit confusing. But give it some time. IGNORE SPELLING ERRORS. I stink at typing. Hey, I'm 13.  
  
0700 ZULU JAG headquarters March 5, 2003  
  
Harm looked up and said "Come in," when he heard Tiner's voice say, "Can I come in sir?"  
  
Tiner walked in, pushing the door backwards with his back. He was carrying a large box; he placed it on Harm's desk and stood in attention.  
  
"Dismissed," Harm said, his eyes not moving away from the large box in front of him.  
  
Tiner left with an "Aye sir" but before he left he said, "Oh, and sir."  
  
This time Harm looked up  
  
"The Admiral wants you in his office ASAP, he looks mad, sir."  
  
Harm nodded and got up. He walked out the door. As soon as he closed it, an explosion rocked the building; he was picked up and flung down by the force of the explosion. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice saying,  
  
"Harm, Harm, are you okay?"  
  
The voice grew fainter and fainter. He blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, or any of its Characters.  
  
Press the little purple button at the bottom of the page and write anything you want. Just review. PLEASE!  
  
1200 ZULU Bethesda Naval Hospital March 9, 2003  
  
Harm awoke feeling like he had been trampled by a rhino; his head throbbed and his left arm felt like it was on fire. He tried to move but his whole body convulsed with pain. He felt a hand tighten around his arm. He tried to open his eyes but to his surprise, he couldn't. He heard Mac's soothing voice,  
  
"Harm?"  
  
He mumbled something incomprehensible, even to him. Then said, with some effort,  
  
"What happened?" Another voice said, "You got yourself blown up commander." Harm recognized it immediately.  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
"Yes it's me Rabb." AJ said.  
  
Harm paused then asked, "Why can't I open my eyes?"  
  
Mac said, "Harm, exactly how much do you remember?"  
  
He thought, and then said,  
  
"Tiner carried in a big box and set it on my desk. Then he told me that The Admiral was calling me so I got up and walked out the door, the last thing I remember is closing the door and being thrown to the ground and someone asking me if I was all right." He remembered instantly who it had been, "It was Mac." He said.  
  
Then he waited for the answer to his first question.  
  
Mac said, "You had a piece of Shrapnel lodged in your arm and your face got severely burned, you have an internal bruise under your eyes, you also had a glass splinter in one of them as well. You've gone temporarily blind, they don't know if it is permanent."  
  
Harm said nothing, fear engulfed him, what if he went blind, he wouldn't be able to work, worst of all, if he couldn't see, he wouldn't be able to work with Mac.  
  
Mac felt his distress and tightened her grip on her partner's hand. AJ saw the gesture and cleared his throat,  
  
"I've got to go, commander, Major." He nodded at each of them, and then added,  
  
"Harm, Mac will take you home whenever the doctor releases you. We're all on leave until further notice."  
  
Mac said "Yes sir."  
  
AJ walked towards the door, and then turned on his heel and added, "Keep your sidearm with you Major, I don't want you, or Harm getting any more hurt then you already are. I also don't want you two to go anywhere without notifying either, Bud, Harriett, or myself. We're going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
AJ turned back around again and walked out the door.  
  
Mac's gaze shifted back to Harm, he hadn't said anything since she had told him about his eyes.  
  
"Harm?" She said in a soothing voice,  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"You're gonna be all right partner." She said, trying to sound like an old western film.  
  
She earned a ghost of a smile. "Don't diss Meg." Harm said, the smile was a little more evident this time.  
  
Then he smiled, "I hope you're right, first my night blindness and now this."  
  
Mac squeezed his hand, Harm changed the subject, "That's some perfume you have on Mac, what's it called." Mac was thankful he couldn't see her blush,  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, squid." She smiled. He would never know its name was forbidden love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the one on Chapter one.  
  
Do I need to put a disclaimer on all the chapters, or is one enough. What the heck, I'll play it safe. Though it is annoying to type a disclaimer every time I put up a new chapter. Anyway.... Read and Review  
  
1800 ZULU Bethesda Naval Hospital March 10, 2003  
  
An old nurse walked into the room where Harmon Rabb Junior slept, beside him was a young lady, she was asleep as well, what a fine couple they would make she thought to herself as she noticed how their hands were still clasped together. She checked some monitors and then proceeded to wake the two of them up. The nurse notified them that the doctor would be in shortly and then they would be able to leave.  
  
Sure enough the doctor came in about five minutes later.  
  
"How's your arm mister Rabb?" The doctor asked,  
  
"Feels like its on fire, by the way, call me Harm." He said sarcastically.  
  
Harm heard the doctor move to the other side of the bed and gently lift his arm. Harm winced. Mac squeezed his hand.  
  
"Well," The doctor said "I can't really keep you here any longer so I'm guessing you're going home with." he paused.  
  
Mac supplied, "Major Sarah MacKenzie, call me Mac."  
  
The doctor continued, "Mac."  
  
Harm answered the doctor's question, "Yeah, I'm going home with Mac."  
  
The doctor said, "Good, I'll give her the instructions to change the bandages on your eyes, keep off your arm too."  
  
Harm nodded. After Harm changed, Mac led him down through the hospital and into the parking lot, all the time holding his arm protectively. Harm relished Mac's presence and her closeness. He smiled.  
  
"What's so funny sailor?" Mac asked, bemused.  
  
"Nothing Jarhead, just wondering if I would get this kind of treatment if I could see."  
  
Mac laughed,  
  
"Dream on Flyboy." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as the one at the beginning of the story  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll post another one directly after it so I think the two chapters will come onto the net at the same time.  
  
1900 ZULU  
  
Bud's Apartment  
  
March 10, 2003  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Admiral Chegwidden impatiently.  
  
"No sir, and the evidence is backed up in the lab," answered Lieutenant (j.g.) Bud Roberts.  
  
The admiral let out an explosive breath, "Then go down to the lab and get the evidence un-backed up." He said. "And tell the people down there they do not want me to come there myself."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Bud.  
  
Ever since the bombing the Admiral had been very touchy.  
  
As bud exited the room, AJ wondered what would have happened if he was the one who had lost his eyesight, not Harm. Then he shook his head, no use thinking about things that would never happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as the first one  
  
This chapter didn't upload or something last night. I'm trying again. Sorry about any inconveniences. (((  
  
2000 ZULU Harm's Apartment March 10, 2003  
  
Mac and Harm arrived at Harm's apartment. Harm had been completely disoriented during the car ride there and his arm was hurting again. Mac helped him find his way to his room. He lay, with some assistance from Mac, down on his bed. He really hated needing help with everything he did.  
  
Mac sat down beside him and he smelt her perfume once more, he thought, smells like roses. He smiled to himself, like the place where they had met. His last thought before going to sleep was, if only I could see her.  
  
(  
  
sancti: You're right that was a bit of foreshadowing, but it'll come along after a long, long, long, very long, long time. Is that enough of a hint. Just forget about it. I'll remind you about the foreshadowing when the time comes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: Same as the one at the beginning of the story (Jeez I'm getting tired of writing this)  
  
Sancti- oh no, don't cry. I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer. (LOL as I'm typing this) You're making me feel guilty. Don't worry, I will remind you. Does et-spiritus-sancti mean something?  
  
2000 ZULU Clayton Webb's Office- CIA March 10, 2003  
  
Clayton Webb sat at his office desk. He had just gotten back from Kosovo. It was true that the US had basically demolished the country, but terrorism still reined. There was a knock on his door.  
  
He straightened his tie and said "come in."  
  
To his surprise Admiral Chegwidden came in.  
  
"Hello AJ." Webb drawled. "What have I done now?"  
  
AJ answered, "Nothing Webb, actually I'd like to ask a favor of you." He ignored Webb's tone.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Clay said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," said the Admiral. "I need you to find out who would want to kill Harm."  
  
Webb looked up, startled, "Harm?" he said, "Did something happen?"  
  
"I would think that you would know," said the Admiral skeptically.  
  
Webb retorted, "I just got back from Kosovo, I have no clue what has been happening for the past two weeks."  
  
AJ was sorry in an instant, he had been in Kosovo before, 'total hell' he thought.  
  
He enlightened Webb, "Somebody sent Mr. Rabb a bomb, it blew up and he got severely burned on his face, that lead to a large bruise under his eyes, and to make it worse a glass splinter got lodged into his eye. He's gone temporarily blind, and not to mention he had a piece of Shrapnel stuck in his arm."  
  
"Oh" was all Webb could say, Harm was the closest thing to a friend he had. "I'll get on it right away."  
  
AJ turned to leave and was halfway out the door when Webb called,  
  
"And Admiral."  
  
AJ turned around,  
  
"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me."  
  
AJ nodded, he shouldn't have doubted Webb. But then again, Webb had almost killed Rabb and MacKenzie numerous times. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look at the beginning of the story. (There, now it's different)  
  
Next chapter people. (I love the Admiral. I know this happened a while ago but I have to watch all of the JAG episodes on USA (the channel) because I don't have CBS. So no one tell me what happens in the ninth season. Well, I would appreciate it if you told me just one thing, Harm survived the plane crash, right, (I get down on my knees and start to pray) and what about Webb. I swear if they kill him I will go over there and strangle the producer. (For the record... that was a joke.) back to the original thought. I hate what they did to him when he was trying to propose to Meredith. (I think that was what her name was.) they made a complete idiot out of him. Anyway, next chapter.  
  
1900 ZULU Harm's apartment March 11, 2003  
  
Harm awoke feeling much better, he panicked for a second when he couldn't open his eyes, but then calmed down. He could hear pots being moved around and he smelt the faint aroma of pasta.  
  
"Mac?" he called. The door opened in a couple of seconds. Mac came in, and with her came in the smell of her perfume.  
  
"You awake sailor?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah," Harm answered, shifting carefully so that he was sitting up, his arm was still sore.  
  
"Looks like the jarheads finally learned how to cook." Harm said, he wished he could see her at that moment; no doubt she was giving him one of her heart melting smiles. Mac walked up to his bed,  
  
"The Admiral and Harriett are here, and Clay and Bud are on their way." Harm smiled,  
  
"Ah. so Harriett's cooking," he said.  
  
"No Commander, I am," said a familiar gruff voice.  
  
"Admiral?" Harm said, sitting up a bit straighter. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Harm couldn't shake the picture of the Admiral in a flowered cooking apron from his head.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook sir," he said.  
  
"Harm, it's AJ, we're off duty." Harm said,  
  
"Yes s. I mean AJ, sir." The Admiral shook his head at that, then added to his first statement, "And I'm not cooking voluntarily; Harriett and Mac ganged up on me and insulted us bachelors about our cooking. They said we couldn't cook." AJ said, waiting for Harm's inevitable retort. Sure enough.  
  
Harm raised his eyebrows, "Really," he said "Major MacKenzie here compliments my cooking all the time."  
  
AJ played along, "Well then, we have to see how well the Major cooks, don't we." he said,  
  
Harm added, "Well, I don't know, I don't want to eat anything cooked by a jarhead."  
  
The Admiral was on the edge of cracking up, "Yeah, it might be toxic."  
  
Both Harm and AJ burst out laughing at the same moment. Mac waited until the laughing subsided, then said sweetly.  
  
"AJ, I think the sauce is burning."  
  
Harm heard The Admiral run out of the room, and then smelt what Mac had before him, a slight burning scent. Then he noticed how dark it was, a shiver went down his spine,  
  
'Get a hold of yourself.' He told himself sternly.  
  
Mac had noticed Harm's shiver and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature; she sat down next to him and pushed a stray hair out of his forehead. He relaxed visibly at her touch. Mac held his hand, and he squeezed it.  
  
"It's all right Harm." She said.  
  
"It's just so. dark." Harm replied  
  
"I know flyboy." She said, squeezing his hand again.  
  
Push the little purple/blue/some color that I don't know button and review. If you don't, I'll cry. *lower lip starts to tremble* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Look at the beginning of the story  
  
Next Chapter. Thankyou all you reviewers. When I see my e-mail mailbox thing all full of your reviews I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
I hate school. I really do. What do these teachers think the are doing when they give you so much homework that you only have two hours of free time. In which, might I add, I have to do the homework from the extra classes that my parents force me to take because they think I'll do better on my Terra Novas. No, a 90 percent in math is not acceptable. You have to get over 95. You have to or else I'll get mad at you. It doesn't matter that you got 99%on the reading sections. You have to do good in math because we were good in math.  
  
Sorry, I was ranting. Anyway thank you all for telling me that Clay and Harm are okay *huge sigh of relief* I hate having to wait for episodes. The people at USA (the channel) put the episodes in no apparent order. It drives me nuts. Anyway, onward with the story. (Wow that was long for a author's note.)  
  
2200 ZULU Clay's Office March 12, 2003  
  
Webb was typing furiously on his computer; he was so close to finding the man behind the bomb. But when the search was finally completed a surprise awaited Webb, he looked into the eyes of a fourteen year old girl.  
  
'But what motive would this girl have to try to kill Harm?' Clay asked himself.  
  
He soon found the information that he was looking for. Harm had shot down the girl's brother and father when he was a pilot in an accident, Clay found. The girl had vowed to take revenge.  
  
Her name was Kareena Patel. Her file listed her as armed and dangerous at all times, martial arts expert in 9 different styles, and may be mentally ill from stress related diseases.  
  
Clay whistled, she was not someone who he would want to tangle with, but her name stuck out. Where had he heard it before?  
  
He sighed, best call the Admiral. When AJ picked up Webb said,  
  
"Hello AJ, its Webb. How's Harm?"  
  
"He's fine, I'm actually over at his apartment right now." AJ replied.  
  
Webb nodded; The Admiral was probably keeping watch over Harm and Mac.  
  
"I found out who sent the bomb to Harm." Webb said.  
  
"Who?" The Admiral asked,  
  
"We're up against a 14 year old girl that's a military mastermind." Clay said with a touch of irony in his voice.  
  
AJ tried not to explode; he said in a voice that was dangerously low, "How did a 14 year old breach my security?"  
  
Webb decided he would be rash, "Because, like I said, she's a military mastermind. She's the highest degree of black belt in 9 styles of Karate, and she has been hunted by the US government since she was nine."  
  
Webb paused.  
  
"The reason she's after Harm is because Harm shot her brother and father down in an accident, though she doesn't view the incident as one."  
  
AJ nodded, that made sense, unlike anything else that had been happening in the past few days.  
  
"Alright Webb, see you tomorrow at 0900."  
  
Webb thought, 'what does zero-nine hundred mean?' He got the courage to ask,  
  
"What does 0900 mean?"  
  
AJ almost smiled, then shook his head, "9 o'clock Mr. Webb, nine o'clock."  
  
Webb grew red, 'of course' he thought.  
  
Allright, Allright. I know that Webb knows military time. I just wanted to put in some humor. My chapters always have to have a nice humorous ending. Well.. No they don't. I lied. Anyway, just telling you it was intentional.  
  
Now press the little lilac (thankyou 'devil') button and review. You know you can. Just press the button, type anything you heart desires and submit it. I promise I won't get offended. :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Look at the first Chapter of the Story.  
  
Next Chapter. Same night. Jeez I'm tired. I hate school too. Did I mention I hate school. Oh, I hate school.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
0900 ZULU Harm's apartment March 13, 2003  
  
There was a knock on the door of Harm's Apartment. Harriett hastened to open it. The person outside was Webb.  
  
"Bud's right behind me," he said before she could ask.  
  
He cleared the door and sure enough Bud was standing there two seconds later.  
  
"Good morning sir." Bud said. The Admiral shook his head,  
  
"Bud, we're off duty, call me AJ."  
  
"Yes s. I mean AJ, sir." AJ smiled at Bud's awkwardness, always count on Bud to cheer you up with some dumb comment, he thought.  
  
Mac appeared outside of Harm's door,  
  
"Admiral, we have a slight problem," AJ instinctively reached for his sidearm.  
  
"No, not that kind of problem, sir," AJ saw that she was blushing.  
  
"He walked past her into Harm's room, "What's the problem commander?" he asked.  
  
He saw that Harm was blushing as well,  
  
"uh. the slight problem of going to the bathroom sir."  
  
AJ shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ah.. This chapter really cheered me up. I forgot how funny this story could be. See, nice, funny endings. Don't worry. We'll come back to Kareena next chapter, I think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as the one on chapter one. No pun intended.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer got a worm. Thankfully, all my files were on backup discs. It just took a while to fix my computer.  
  
0900 ZULU ET Somewhere in the Middle East March 13, 2003  
  
Kareena sat in a chair at her house; she had just gotten back from the asylum where her mother was being held. The images were still flashing through her head.  
  
She had just met with the doctor and walked into her mother's room. Her mother got up and walked past her and looked into the hall, a desperate look in her eyes. "Where are your father and brother," she asked. Kareena's heart broke, "They will come next time." She said. She hated lying to her mother but she knew it was for her mother's own good. And for her mother, Kareena would do anything. She would do anything to get her father and brother back. But all she could do was punish their killer.  
  
Kareena came back to the present. She did a spinning back kick and shredded a picture of her father and brother's killer's picture in half. Their killer, Commander Harmon Rabb Junior. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One.  
  
Another Chapter, same day. I'm on a roll. Too bad it's so short.  
  
0900 ZULU Harm's Apartment March 13, 2003  
  
AJ and Harm walked out of Harm's room. The ladies outside stifled giggles and Bud and Webb were giving the Admiral looks of sympathy. The Admiral was blushed a scarlet red and Harm was no different. Mac walked up to Harm and AJ, still resisting the urge to burst out laughing at AJ and Harm's blushes. She took Harm's hand and led him to the sofa.  
  
I think I'm gonna post one more chapter today. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter one  
  
Next Chapter. Three in a day. I think this is a record breaker for me.  
  
1900 ZULU Harm's Apartment March 13, 2003  
  
After hearing the Admiral and Bud gang up on Webb, and Mac come to Webb's rescue. And a lot of hours filled with jokes about spooks, jarheads, flyboys and navy personnel. Harm was ready to call it a day. But to his surprise Webb started talking on a serious voice.  
  
"I found out who tried to kill Harm and what her motive was." Webb started.  
  
"Her name is Kareena Patel, she's Indian (Asian) and her name is spelled K A R E E N A. Do not challenge her to any type of confrontation; she is a master in 9 different karate styles. Oh and she's always armed and dangerous, emphasizing the dangerous."  
  
Webb paused.  
  
"Anything else?" the Admiral asked.  
  
Webb paused before answering,  
  
"Yeah, she's 14."  
  
Bud spoke up, "You mean number fourteen on the most wanted list" he asked, "Does she have her name on one of those playing cards they're handing out?"  
  
Webb almost smiled, "No, Bud, she's 14 years old."  
  
There were exclamations from everyone in the room except for Webb, the Admiral and Harm.  
  
After the initial shock, everyone looked at Harm. He was a deathly pale. Mac asked,  
  
"Harm, are you okay?"  
  
Harm replied in a strained voice, "I'm fine."  
  
Memories of a dark, dank cell flooded through his mind. Mac gripped his arm, not convinced.  
  
"What is it Harm?" she asked again.  
  
Harm answered, "I said I was fine."  
  
His voice was now barely over a whisper.  
  
The Admiral looked at him, whishing that he could see his eyes to read his expression.  
  
"Major, why don't you help Harm get back to his room." he said gently.  
  
Mac nodded, she escorted Harm to his room.  
  
Webb asked, after Rabb and MacKenzie had disappeared, "What was that about?"  
  
The Admiral spoke for them all,  
  
"I don't know, but I have every faith in Mac's abilities."  
  
Webb nodded, "I've got to go, I'll see if I can find anything else on Kareena."  
  
AJ nodded. He had seen Harm blush to bright red, but had never seen him get so pale.  
  
Mac helped Harm lay down on his bed. He was feeling woozy. Mac sat down next to him, he knew what was coming next but and dreaded having to tell Mac. But it didn't come, and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mac was thinking about asking Harm but she thought better of it. Harm would tell her when he was ready. She watched as his breathing evened and the color returned to his face. She pushed his hair out of his face and thought to her disdain,  
  
'This would be kinda nice if it didn't involve Harm's life.'  
  
AJ walked in,  
  
"How is he?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"He's fine AJ; I didn't want to ask him today, I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
AJ nodded, he said, "I'll bring in a chair, I'll be outside on the couch if you need me."  
  
The Admiral left and brought in a chair, after making sure Mac was comfortable, he walked out of the room.  
  
In a matter of minutes Mac was asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as the one on Chapter one  
  
Hey, I'm back and I want to get this story going. Aiming for more than one chapter.  
  
2200 ZULU Washington DC airport March 13, 2003  
  
Kareena made her way down the halls of Washington D.C.'s airport. She was constantly alert for any activities that may have been secret agents looking for her. She stepped outside the airport and called a taxi.  
  
"Marriott," She said in a neutral voice.  
  
The driver turned around, he was Russian. "Your name would not be Patel, would it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Kareena answered.  
  
The driver said, "I have been sent to escort you to your special quarters ma'am, my name is Alexi, consider me your servant, anything you need I will give to you, with the right persuasion."  
  
Kareena smiled, she loved corruptible people that had no sense of loyalty. They never had clouded judgment.  
  
She asked, "Who sent you?"  
  
Alexi answered, "The Russian government, the man you want to kill is wanted by my employers, dead or alive, but out of commission."  
  
"Good, get going." Kareena said.  
  
She lay back on her seat, everything was going as planned. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as the one in Chapter one  
  
A/N: Next Chapter  
  
0900 ZULU Harm's Apartment March 14, 2003  
  
Harm awoke with a start. He breathed deeply. Mac was, as far as he could tell, sleeping soundly beside him. She must have, he deduced, at one point in the night stretched out on his bed over the covers.  
  
But then she said, "Harm?"  
  
He answered, "Yes"  
  
"Are you all right, you were tossing and turning all night, you were calling my name."  
  
Harm's face grew hot but then chills went down his spine as he remembered the dream.  
  
"Mac. Sarah, I've got to tell you something."  
  
Mac knew what was coming.  
  
"Harm, if you don't want to." she started, but Harm cut her off.  
  
"No, Sarah, I need to get this off my chest."  
  
Mac nodded; Harm continued.  
  
"I know who Kareena is, I mean, I know why she's after me. When I was a full time pilot I shot down two MiG's. They were shooting at my squadron so I thought they were Russian. I returned fire and commanded the rest of my squadron to get back to the carrier. I shot both of them down and went back to the carrier. We all thought that the MiG's were Russian so we celebrated as usual and I finally got a couple of planes shot down. The next place we stopped was a harbor in India. I remember leaving the ship last because I had trouble with my door. When I finally got out of the carrier."  
  
Harm broke off, memories beginning to flood through him. Mac's hand held his as he tried to regain his composure. He started again,  
  
"When I got off the carrier I was hit on the back of the head with something. When I woke up I was in a cell. Kareena walked in, at first I thought she was there to help me, she was no more than ten at the time. She asked me what my name was and I replied. As soon as I told her, it was as if her face had been a mask, suddenly a little girl, that should have been worrying about boys and her nails, was yelling at me, yelling that I had killed her family. I was dumbfounded; I had no idea what she was talking about. She was enraged that I didn't know, and that was when I found out that I had actually shot down some MiG's that the Indians had managed to capture from the Russians. She kept me there for a while,"  
  
Harm paused.  
  
"I saw the state her mother was in, losing you husband and son. I know what that would do to me. They. tortured me and the last thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. I had been the ER for twenty-four hours and flat lined ten times. After that I was in the ICU for a month."  
  
Harm shivered and turned on his side and balled up. Remembering those days, remembering her mother and living in a world of darkness. He couldn't take it anymore. Mac put her hand on his shoulder, and went over to the other side of his bed that he was facing and leaned over and gave him a hug. She would never have done that under any circumstances, but Harm needed someone to lean on.  
  
Harm relaxed in Sarah's embrace and let his feeling gush out. Mac felt Harm shake, and then his chest heaved. For a moment she thought that he was laughing but then she realized he was crying.  
  
"It's all right Harm, It's all right," was all she could manage to say. Suddenly her partner didn't feel strong, and ready for anything, but weak and needy. She stroked the back of his head. Harm chocked out between sobs,  
  
"It's just so. dark." Mac just hugged him tighter as he cried himself back to sleep. So now she knew why he had been so pale.  
  
She let go of him carefully as not to wake him up, she noticed a wet spot on the sleeve of her shirt. She slowly walked out of Harm's bedroom. The Admiral was up with a gun in his hands before Mac could blink, he pulled the safety when he saw that it was Mac. AJ noticed something different about her demeanor; he noticed the wet spot on the sleeve of her shirt that had no doubt been made by Harm's tears. The Admiral, sensing that Mc wanted some time alone said,  
  
"I'll get some sleep now Mac, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He added aiming for a smile,  
  
"But by god, don't call Roberts, at this time in the morning he'll crash into every car on the street before he gets here."  
  
He didn't get one Mac just nodded and said, "Yes, sir" as if she hadn't heard a word in the latter sentence. AJ would have commented on her using the title sir when they were off duty but by the looks of her he should just give her some time alone. He headed for his car.  
  
(A/N: The ER thing is like way exaggerated; I just wanted to make an impact. I'm not like authors who can make things sound so real that you feel like you're in the room with the main character.) 


	15. Chapters 1516

0900 ZULU Outside Harm's Apartment March 14th, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back. I keep on getting these F'in viruses. I'll put this chapter up as a double chapter because the first installment is so short. And also because I don't know when I'll get my next chapter up.  
  
Kareena was watching outside of Harm's apartment building when finally someone came out without someone else to escort them. First that pesky CIA operative that claimed to be the undersecretary of state, and a Lieutenant, then a woman Ensign who was escorted by the man that was walking towards his car now. When she saw his rank her heart leapt. An Admiral. Perfect.  
  
She leveled her pistol that was outfitted with a silencer and took aim through her window. She shot but was startled by a loud ricochet. It took her a second to realize her silencer had malfunctioned. She quickly analyzed the situation and selected the best course of action. She looked at the driver and said,  
  
"Step on it."  
  
Her car went zooming down the road.  
  
0900 ZULU (Same Time) Harm's apartment March 14th, 2003  
  
Harm sat straight up in bed, 'was that a gun' he asked himself.  
  
Mac came running in with her gun raised. She looked at Harm he was fine. The same thought crossed their minds at the same time,  
  
"The Admiral," they both exclaimed.  
  
"Stay here Harm," Mac said.  
  
She ran out of the Room, leaving Harm feeling utterly useless.  
  
Mac took the stairs two at a time. She vaulted the railing that was on the stairs to the entrance and rushed to where AJ's car was. He was against the side of it clutching his side.  
  
Mac saw a man coming out the door of the building and yelled,  
  
"Call 9-1-1"  
  
He immediately took out his cell phone. Mac turned her attention back to the Admiral.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her; his face was contorted with pain. He was on the edge of consciousness,  
  
"What does it look like?" he managed to gasp.  
  
White hot pain seared through his side and he gasped and fell forward.  
  
Mac caught him and eased him onto the pavement. She could see that he was loosing consciousness. She pressed her hand to his wound and applied pressure; it slowed the bleeding until the ambulance arrived. She walked to the ambulance with AJ and left him with the personnel. Then she headed back up the stairs.  
  
She looked at her hands and her shirt; both were stained with the Admiral's blood.  
  
Now that Kareena girl had hurt the two most important people in her life, she would not let that go unanswered.  
  
When she got to his room, Harm was sitting up in bed.  
  
"Mac?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Mac walked next to him and sat down on the chair she was on the night before.  
  
"Yeah," She answered  
  
Harm noticed that her voice was strained.  
  
"What happened? Because I just got done explaining to myself that some kid's bottle rocket blew up the wrong way and that the sirens were there because they needed to make sure the kid was alright." He asked.  
  
Mac almost smiled and said,  
  
"No such luck commander. The Admiral was shot, he should be okay." Harm cried out in frustration.  
  
"I hate this. I mean not being able to see. It's just so infuriating."  
  
Mac put her hand on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly from her touch.  
  
"The Admiral, and you, are going to be fine. it'll just take some time." She said reassuringly.  
  
Harm nodded, he loved the smell of Mac's perfume. Mac shifted so that she was sitting on the edge of Harm's bed and lay down next to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to retaliate. Mac felt his arms tighten around her, she knew she should shift away, but she loved being in Harm's strong arms. To Harm's surprise, as well as her own, she turned in his arms and held him as well.  
  
Harm didn't know how to interpret this and started to ask,  
  
"Mac."  
  
Mac groaned and said,  
  
"If you don't shut up and kiss me, squid, I'll kick your six to the moon."  
  
Harm gladly complied and brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her reaction. She immediately deepened the kiss and when they surfaced, both were breathless.  
  
Mac looked at Harm, despite the bandage over his eyes, he looked drop dead gorgeous. She knew what the consequences of a relationship with him were, but knew that the pros far outweighed the cons. Then she realized that he probably thought she kissed him because she felt sorry for him. Sure enough he started too say,  
  
"Mac." She sighed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He asked.  
  
"Do you love me?. I mean, because I've loved you for the longest time."  
  
Sarah was startled by this revelation,  
  
"I do love you Harm, and no doubt longer than you have loved me. I just never thought you would feel the same way."  
  
Harm still wasn't convinced.  
  
"You're not saying this because I can't see, right?"  
  
"No, Harm, I just guess it took something as dire as this for me to get the guts to tell you how I felt."  
  
Harm nodded and Mac leaned in to kiss him again. 


	16. Chapters 1718

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story 'cept for the plot. So enjoy and watch JAG every Friday and on USA every day to have a happy and fulfilling life.

A/N: I know that this story is seriouslt outdated. But I want to finish it. I don't like the new plotlines though. They're ruining JAG.

A/N: Hey. I'm back. But I don't know for how long. I had a certain chain of events that made it impossible for me to update for a while. I sincerely apologize for my lack of attention but it could not be helped. I hope that you approve of the chapter, there's another one that I'm updating right after this one. See yas!2200 ZULU

Kareena's Temporary Headquarters

March 14th, 2003

Kareena smashed the empty can of soda in her hand. Why did the stupid silencer break? She thought. I've been having bad luck since this all started. No matter she thought dully, there was always a next time. "Maybe I'll take out that pesky CIA operative next.1000 ZULU

Harm's Apartment

March 17th, 2003

Harm walked around, enjoying his new found freedom. Bud had loaned him his old walking stick and now Harm could walk around his apartment without worrying about crashing into every piece of furniture he had. The Admiral was being released this afternoon. AJ was fine except for a couple of aches now and then. Harm sat down on the couch. Mac had been sleeping on it and it was still warm. They both had agreed that they would not pursue their relationship any further until Harm found out if he could see again. But they hadn't ruled out kissing so they were content. Harm heard her enter the room. She sat down next to him and encircled him with her arms, she put a little too much pressure on his wounded arm and Harm flinched slightly. She immediately let go of him and said,  
  
"Sorry Harm." Harm sighed,  
  
"It's all right... I just wish I could see you."  
  
Mac kissed him soundly and then said,  
  
"You can still see me." She gently took Harms hand and put it to her cheek.  
  
Harm traced her cheek down to her jawbone and then followed it to her lips. He fingered her nose, and kept tracing. Her eyelids fluttered under his fingers and Mac suppressed the urge to laugh. Harm went back to her lips and traced then with one finger, smiling. He then put his other hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they surfaced Mac laughed. Harm couldn't resist grinning back. He loved the sound of Mac's Laughter... Sarah's laughter.

Romance, I know. What is my story coming to. Dun...dun...dun, what's gonna happen to Webb. He'd better watch out.Announcer:  
  
Find our next time on the next episode of survivor, Inside Webb's brain edition. Who will be able to decipher the twists and turns of our favorite CIA agent that has a conscience.

Sorry, wrong channel. :)


	17. Chapters 1920

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.  
  
A/N: Four sections in a day. I really feel bad about not updating. I'm real sorry.  
  
1100 ZULU Clay's office March 17th, 2003  
  
Clay spun lazily in his office chair. He appeared to be taking it easy but his mind was racing. Why did the name of that girl sound so familiar? The name stood out in his memory like a thorn. He went into FBI records and ran her name through the search list. Nothing new came up. Then the idea struck him.  
  
Maybe if he went into his own records and conducted a search?  
  
He typed quickly... there it was.  
  
He remembered. He had been assigned to a mission a few years back, before he had met Harm and Mac. In fact before they even knew that the other existed.  
  
He had been assigned to capture Kareena and bring her to the USA for questioning because of his specialties. He had found the location of Kareena's hideout but had been delayed by the security surrounding it.  
  
By the time he had got to where Kareena had been, she had gotten away. He had found a pilot though, the pilot had been in critical condition. Webb had called an ambulance and had never seen the him again. He had been promoted a couple of days later and was too wrapped up trying to find Kareena to find out who the man had been.  
  
1200 ZULU Bethesda Naval Hospital March 17th, 2003  
  
Bud and Harriett arrived at the naval hospital in time to hear the Admiral shouting at some poor nurse. Bud pressed his ear against the Admiral's door and listened.  
  
"I do not need to take pain killers nurse. I am an ex-Navy seal. I have been hurt more seriously than this, and they didn't even have morphine." The Admiral bellowed.  
  
Harriett thought it best to stop the Admiral from yelling himself hoarse and Knocked softly, but firmly on the door.  
  
The yelling ceased almost instantly.  
  
"Come in." the nurse called.  
  
Bud opened the door and Harriett walked in. He followed. He noticed that the Admiral was a bright shade of red because of his anger. He was sitting up in his bed dressed in civvies. He stood up and said,  
  
"Lieutenant could you please kindly tell this nurse that I am a Two-star Navy Admiral and that when I say I don't need painkillers, I DON'T NEED PAINKILLERS!" His voice rose dangerously with every word. Bud blustered,  
  
"Yes sir" He turned to the nurse and said, "You heard him." He grew red.  
  
The nurse threw up her hands and exclaimed,  
  
"I give up!"  
  
The Admiral walked out of the door without a backward glance and Bud followed him. Harriett sighed and thought 'Men' then asked the nurse for the painkillers.  
  
She hurried to catch up with the two men. The Admiral insisted on checking up with Harm and Mac and when Bud started to protest threatened to make it an order. Bud, not wanting to get a court- martial turned the car towards Harm's apartment reluctantly.  
  
A/N- Bud better get the Admiral there. Looks like he's I a testy mood. Anyways. I'll update the next chapters if I can over the weekend. If not I give you permission to e-mail me and tell me to get my puny little fingers moving and write a new chapter. It's getting to the good parts. Just you wait and see. Well, lets hope you don't have to wait too long. 


	18. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Check Chapter one  
  
A/N: Hey. This is the next chapter. It's longer. Hope you like it.

* * *

1200 ZULU  
Clay's office  
March 17th, 2003  
  
Webb hurried to get to Harm's apartment. He definitely needed to talk to  
Harm. If what he remembered was right the pilot that he had saved had been  
Harmon Rabb Jr. himself. That explained why Harm had gotten so pale and  
almost everything else.  
  
Webb sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of Harm's apartment building.  
He opened his glove box to get the files he had put there. He removed them  
but the cloth in the interior of the glove box was slightly shifted. He saw  
something with wires sticking out of it. He saw flashing numbers. His CIA  
training kicked in, it was a time bomb. Four seconds, he noticed.  
  
He jumped out of the car with the files still tucked under the crook of his  
arm. He ran for the closest cover, a large pickup truck. But before he  
could reach it the pavement shook under him and he was lifted up off his  
feet by a blast of superheated air and was thrown against the very car that  
had been his planned cover. His head smashed against the side door and left  
a huge dent.  
  
Webb felt the slow trickle of blood down his scalp; he was on the verge of  
consciousness. Bud, the Admiral and Harriett had seen the unfolding events  
from Bud's car. Harriett immediately called 9-1-1 and Bud and the Admiral  
were out the door in a flash. Bud knelt over Webb while AJ checked his  
pulse. Mac was at the scene in a matter of seconds, having heard the  
explosion from Harm's apartment.  
  
Webb looked terrible, he had a large gash on the back of is head, that no  
doubt masked a concussion. His left arm was bent at a weird angle and his  
right leg had a piece of Shrapnel stuck in it. The Shrapnel made a  
sickening hissing sound. Webb was fighting to keep himself conscious and  
said in a voice that was barely above a whisper,  
  
"The... file... it has the reason." Mac looked around for a file and saw it  
lying right by her. She picked it up and showed it to Webb, she asked,  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
Webb nodded. His head was swimming. Mac took Webb's head and laid it on her  
lap,  
  
"Come on Webb, you can do it." She encouraged,  
  
"Come on, Stay with me."  
  
Webb nodded. He felt horrible. His leg hurt like hell and it was all he  
could do not to scream out in agony. He tried to keep from falling into  
unconsciousness.  
  
"Hurts." He said woozily.  
  
Mac leaned down so her face was inches from his,  
  
"Never disobey a Jarhead, and I'm telling you to stay conscious. Do you  
understand me?"  
  
Webb nodded. His head swan and images twirled before his vision, giving him  
nausea. He tried to stay conscious. The Ambulance soon arrived and Bud  
accompanied Webb to the hospital.  
"Mac, where's Harm?" The Admiral asked suddenly.  
  
Mac could have slapped herself, she had left Harm alone.  
  
AJ understood her reaction and ran towards the entrance to the building.  
The elevator took too long so AJ ran up the stairs. Mac followed at his  
heels. They reached the floor where Harm's apartment was and were shocked  
when they found to door gaping open.  
  
They ran into the apartment and split up, AJ looked in the kitchen and Mac  
ran to Harm's bedroom. She saw that he wasn't on his bed so she made her  
way to his bathroom. She spied a note on the counter. There was something  
scrawled on it, she looked closer. It said crawly handwriting. 

_To whom it may concern,  
  
This is who you think it is, and you'd better not come looking for  
him. I won't repeat my past mistakes, he will pay for the pain he caused to  
my family, and I will have my revenge.  
  
KP_

That was all it was signed, KP, Kareena Patel.  
  
Mac was dumbfounded, this wasn't happening. If she went looking for Harm,  
Kareena would kill him. If she didn't, Kareena would kill him anyway. She  
slowly made her way back to the main part of the apartment. She found AJ  
clutching his side in agony. She put the note and the file Clay had had  
down on a table and ran over to AJ and supported him, she then helped him  
towards the couch and helped him lay down on it.  
  
"Are you okay, should I call an ambulance." She asked anxiously.  
  
AJ shook his head, he gasped out,  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Harriett finally caught up with Mac and AJ when she saw AJ she immediately  
reached into her purse and took out the painkillers that the nurse had  
given her. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and she  
and Mac helped the Admiral swallow the pills. A little after he took them  
he stopped clutching his side, Mac cursed herself for letting him run up  
the stairs. A few minutes afterwards he could talk, his first question was,  
  
"Where's Harm?" he was still panting from his ordeal and winced when he  
spoke.  
  
Mac walked over to the table where she had put the note and picked it up.  
She showed it to AJ and he read what it said.  
  
"The bomb was a diversion masking her real intentions." AJ said, still  
wincing.  
  
Mac sat down in a chair and put her face in her hands. AJ, though his side  
still hurt almost unbearably got up and held her hand. He ignored the pain  
he felt, focusing on Mac,  
  
"He'll be fine." He reassured her.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and in an instant he knew that she wouldn't rest  
until she found Harm and made sure he was okay.

* * *

A/N: Hey. I actually updated. Hooray for me. I had a major science project today. It went _relatively_ well. That isn't saying much though. Anyways...Till the next chapter And the lines are messed up becasue it was the only way my heading would line up.

Adios

LoneEagle13


	19. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter

A/N: Another chapter in the story. I forgot to put this in the other  
chapter but I give my thanks to maaike/zeilfanaat for giving me the files  
that allowed me to not write up all the chapters before I posted them. As  
some of you know, I used to have this story up under the name Talon9. I had  
to terminate my account and got rid of the files on my computer that had  
the chapters of the story. Then I decided to put the story back up. I still  
had my hard copies so I decided to retype them. So now I'll probably update  
sooner. Anyways...On with the story!

* * *

1700 ZULU  
Somewhere in Virginia  
March 17th, 2003  
  
Harm was cold, stiff and hungry. He didn't know where he was or how long it  
had been since he had been dragged out of his apartment after Mac had  
rushed out when they had heard an explosion. He wished he could see where  
he was, he felt utterly alone. He heard a door open. Footsteps came from  
his left and chills ran down his spine. He felt someone grip his wounded  
arm tightly, he grunted in pain. The hand kept its grip and he winced and  
had to force himself not to scream out n agony. The grip loosened,  
"Are you hungry commander?" Kareena asked.  
Harm didn't answer.  
Kareena punched him in the ribs. He doubled over and gasped.  
"I'm asking you again Commander, are you hungry."  
Harm didn't say anything.  
This time Kareena hit him so hard that he couldn't breath for a time and  
when he finally stopped gasping for air his head was reeling.  
"Are you thirsty?"  
Silence again.  
Harm felt hunger pangs in his stomach and prayed that it wouldn't grumble.  
His mouth felt paper dry.  
Kareena had had enough questions, she punched him again, this time aiming  
at his wounded arm. He couldn't help yelling in agony. He heard a loud  
crack. His arm felt like it was on fire.  
Kareena pulled back and punched him full in the face, giving him what was  
sure to develop into a severe black eye. It was then that he noticed that  
she had removed the bandages.  
Harm realized that he was completely blind.  
Kareena started yelling.  
"You killed my father!" she ranted.  
"You killed my brother!" she continued.  
"You drove my mother insane!" she yelled.  
He was kicked in the ribs, but he barely felt it. His insides had frozen.  
He was blind. He couldn't see a thing. Fear gripped him. He panicked.  
He struggled futilely; making is arm and chest exploded with pain.  
The next kick made solid contact with his jaw and he spun into  
unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hey. Another chapter finished. Aren't you guys proud of me? Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are the best.


	20. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Check Chapter one  
  
A/N: See, I'm updating almost regularly. Thank god I have the files so I  
don't have to type them again. I don't know how I managed it before.

* * *

1200 ZULU  
A Hospital  
March 19th, 2003  
  
Clay sat up in his Hospital bed, his head still throbbed and everything  
else just hurt. He checked his motor functions, yes. His fingers and toes  
still worked. His left arm was in a cast.  
'Probably broken' he thought.  
And his right leg was covered in bandages. He tired moving it, pains shot  
up it and he winced.  
'Won't do that again,' he told himself.  
A doctor came in.  
"I see you're awake, Mr. Webb." The doctor said looking at his chart.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Better, I guess." Webb answered, his voice was hoarse,  
He paused.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked.  
"Clayton Webb." He answered.  
"Do you remember you job."  
"Undersecretary of state."  
"Can you not remember something?"  
Clay thought, he was bringing Harm files about Kareena and he was driving  
to Harm's apartment. He had found a bomb in his car and had run towards a  
pickup truck for cover. He remembered running, but then his memory went  
blank.  
"I don't remember what happened after I started running."  
The doctor nodded. The force of the explosion threw you against a pickup's  
door. You hit your head and have a major concussion. A piece of shrapnel  
got lodged into your leg and your arm got broken."  
Webb nodded, that was about right, getting blown up was probably what would  
give him these kinds of injuries.  
"I can't really keep you any longer, when someone arrives to pick you up,  
you are free to go. The hospital is providing you with a wheelchair." The  
doctor said.  
Webb looked up,  
"A wheel chair?" he asked.  
The doctor smiled,  
"You don't think you can walk on that leg, and you can't use crutches  
because of your arm."  
Webb slumped down. Great, just what he needed, the Admiral seeing him in a  
wheelchair. He would never hear the end of it. The man had a way of  
bringing things up in front of many people, but only the person it was  
directed at would know what he really meant. Webb guessed it came with  
being an Admiral, a SEAL, and being a lawyer. Definitely being a lawyer  
though.  
The doctor left and Webb was left to wonder when one of those military  
types would bail him outta There. He corrected himself, when one of his  
friends bailed him outta there.

* * *

A/N: The end... of the chapter. Tune in next time, or pay the consequence of  
not knowing what happens. 


	21. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. My fault, I just lost track of time for about a year. Sorry, Sorry, and again, Sorry. Anyway, next chapter…

(I can't believe what they did to Clay in the show. We need a time machine and we need to fix everything back up!)

2100 ZULU  
A hospital  
March 19th, 2003

Bud Roberts hurried up the Hospital steps. The Admiral had asked Bud to get Clay. But as everyone knew, the question masked an order. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw that Clay looked horrible.

"There's a wheelchair in the corner, could you help me into it?" Clay asked.

Bud looked around and saw the chair. He immediately wheeled it over and helped Webb sit in it. After some difficulty Webb was finally ready to go. Bud was informed that Webb had already signed himself out so he wheeled clay over to his car where Clay boarded, already getting used to getting in and out of the wheelchair.

They reached Harm's apartment building in no time and with some difficulty reached Harm's apartment.

Mac, Harriett, and AJ were surprised when they saw Webb in a wheelchair. It was then that AJ realized that he was growing fond of Webb, even though he had the ability to annoy him like no other person could.

Webb smiled and said, "Remind me to never get anywhere near 14 year-old psycho after this." AJ smirked.

Webb noticed that Mac was sitting in a corner and when he had mentioned Kareena had put her head n her hands. He immediately knew something had gone wrong while he had been in the Hospital.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned at the Admirals haggard appearance, Macs posture and Harriett's red-rimmed eyes.

The Admiral spoke for everyone.

"Harm was kidnapped. The bomb in your car was a distraction." Webb was taken aback. No, now he was too late. He asked if Mac and AJ had read the file, they nodded their assent, Webb felt he should explain.

"The name Kareena Patel stuck out in my memory," he started. "I couldn't find anything in the FBI files so I looked in my personal files and found out that I indeed had known her." He started telling them about his mission at the time.

"I was in India and was assigned to look for Kareena. It was a couple of years back. I had found her hideout and was heading there to arrest her. I got delayed by some security and I missed her by minutes. When I got there, I found that Kareena had been holding an American hostage."

Webb took a deep breath, "Kareena had beat him up really bad, the hostage was…" Mac cut him off,

"Harm."

Bud, Harriett, AJ, and Webb looked at her.

"He told me," she said.

Webb spoke up, "When I found the files, I thought that it was Harm. I wasn't really sure, I as sort of taken aback when I first saw him."

They all nodded. Webb added,

"I think that I can locate where she is, but I need someone to help me get to my office, and to type for me," he said, holding up his arm.

But to everyone's surprise it was Mac who spoke up but not to assist Webb in getting to his office,

"_We_ can get her location tomorrow, you're hurt. And don't think I'm gonna let you go home with that maniac on the loose, you're staying right here where we know you'll be all right."

Webb nodded, he knew Mac was going to say what she did, but it was still hard to digest. AJ said,

"I'm gonna stay here in case Kareena decides to kidnap someone else, I'll crash in the arm chair." Mac looked at Webb fiercely,

"And you're gonna take the bed, no buts, you're injured.' Then she turned to the Admiral. First she avoided getting court-martialed.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" She Asked. AJ knew what was coming next but against his better judgment said.

"yes." Mac said,

"You're injured as well, I'll take the Arm chair, you'll take the couch." The Admiral rolled his eyes,

"I'm not gonna win this am I?" He asked.

Mac smiled sweetly and said, "No sir."

Bud and Harriett left for home and Mac and the Admiral helped Webb get comfortable on the bed. When Mac accidentally put her hand on Webb's shoulder he involuntarily flinched.

Mac immediately started to apologize but Webb cut her off by saying that it was okay. They left Webb a gun just in case and The Admiral sacked on the couch. He tightly gripped a gun in one hand and supported his head in the other. He carefully maneuvered his body so that his wound wouldn't get irritated and sighed. Mac sat down on the arm chair and laid back in it. They both decided to take shifts, but neither one of them could sleep that night.


	22. Chapter 2526

A/N: New chapter. I know you guys want longer chapters, but the story is set in increments, some chapters are longer than others. I sometimes put two together.

Thank you for all the reviews, I can't believe I get so many of them!

* * *

2100 ZULU  
Somewhere in Virginia  
March 19th, 2003 

Harm groaned and rolled his head back. The last few days had been the absolute worst of his life. His nose was broken and his eyes, as far as he could guess, were swollen almost shut. He could taste blood in his mouth and his entire body ached and throbbed with pain. Kareena hadn't come in a while, so he knew that she was coming soon. He tried to move but his arm rubbed against the back of the chair and he drew a sharp intake of breath. He winced, this was definitely not good, he knew that he could count on AJ, Webb, and Mac to find him, he just didn't know if they would find him alive. A door banged open, he could hear two distinct pairs of footsteps. They stopped in front of him. Harm hung his head down and his chin rested on his chest. He heard Kareena's voice,

"You remember my uncle right?" So that had been the second pair of footsteps. Harm tried not to show his feelings, this was the end. He was doomed. He prayed that Mac would find him in time. He could hear the smile in Kareena's voice.

"I thought so."

* * *

0800 ZULU  
Clay's Office  
March 20th, 2003 

Mac had gone through files for an hour now. She could tell that Webb was weak, but she knew that every second that went by could be the second they needed to save Harm. Webb had thought of everything to find Kareena, but it wasn't working. The phone rang on Webb's Desk. Webb took it with his left hand.

"Webb… really...we'll be right there…yes I know what Harm means…oh, and I'm coming with someone else… I'd trust her with my life… okay."

Webb put the receiver down. "Do you know a man by the name of Alexi, dark hair, Russian accent?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, what about him?"

"He's downstairs, apparently he knows where Harm is." Webb replied.

Mac nodded. She wheeled Clay while he gave directions. When they arrived, Clay pressed an intercom button and spoke a password.

"Cabbage."

Mac couldn't help but snicker. Webb looked at her and asked.

"Would you think of saying that?" Mac shook her head, amused. Webb had a point. She wheeled him in.

Alexi was sitting in a makeshift cell. As soon as he saw Mac he stood up. He told Mac and Webb how he had driven Kareena to her hideout, and how he was her guide/Russian helper. When He finished Mac thanked him and immediately started wheeling Webb towards the exit.

Webb put his hand on hers, and told her to stop.

"Mac, we need to form a plan, I've dealt with Kareena before, as I told you she is a military mastermind, she'll have thought of everything." Mac nodded.

They trekked back to Webb's office. Mac called the Admiral and told him that they had found out where Harm was. The Admiral reached the building in a matter of minutes.

Webb put a bunch of blueprints on his desk. He pointed out a building.

"This is the building Harm is being held in." he said. He took out another blue print; it was an enlarged version of the first. "This building could have been built for the purpose of hiding someone because it's like a labyrinth. There are three entrances. The front entrance is the most heavily guarded. There's no way we can get through there. Then there's a back entrance. It leads directly into a room that leads directly into another room, which leads into two rooms, that's where we might mess up. I've got the probable locations for everyone in the building and I've got the exact locations of all the security cameras. I'm positive that Harm is in this room," Webb said, putting a blue square in one of the rooms. "It's more like a closet though. This is the room where we might find Kareena and her uncle, which we have just learned, arrived in the country yesterday."

Webb put a gold dot signifying Kareena and a turquoise dot signifying her uncle in a room.

"These are the security cameras." He said, putting blue dots in Harms room and the main hallway and at the entrances. The back entrance only had one while all the other entrances had at least three.

"And theses are the security guards." He said, putting red dots on all three of the entrances.

"There are, as you can see, gray areas, they are danger zones and are to be avoided if possible. Of course we have to enter, so that's one danger zone, and we have to get Harm, that's two danger zones." He said, pointing at each in turn.

"Purple doorways mean the doors are sealed." Webb finished, pointing at one of the purple doorways. AJ was skeptical.

"And what if these aren't accurate, anyone can blow a damn hole in a wall."

Webb nodded, "Trust me, these blueprints are accurate AJ. A hole in the wall would show up in Yellow."

AJ believed Webb, for the moment.

Mac spoke up, "How will we get through the sealed doorways?" She asked.

Webb looked at AJ, "I would think that AJ could set up some c-4 to blow off he locks, then you can just walk through. I can disable the camera at the back entrance but I can't disable the one in Harm's room. What I would do is set up charges to blow holes in the walls so you can make a quick exit off the right side of the building, that should be only 2 charges to get out. And 3 to get in." AJ nodded.

"My knowledge of bombs isn't very updated, I don't know how to arm c-4." Webb nodded.

"I'll give you a lesson later. Right now we've got to plot a course through this maze of a building."


	23. Chapter 27

A/N: As the story draws to an end, next chapter by the way, I must admit that I have a couple of sequels in mind. The plot bunnies are bouncing happily in my head. However, they will have to wait because of my course schedule this year. My updates, if any, will be random and sporadic. Anyway, one story at a time, shall we?

0900 ZULU  
Clay's Office  
March 20th, 2003

Clay had brought Guns and C-4 from somewhere and AJ and Mac donned Black ops clothes and Kevlar vests.

"You'll need these three c-4 packs for the locks. Just stick the glob in stand back about a foot and push the button on this detonator. Keep the packs closed if you're not using the globs in them. If one of the packs you're holding is open and the other in the lock, they'll both blow up."

"Duly noted Webb, go on." The Admiral said impatiently.

"All right, you'll come in through the front door using

one of the C-4 packs. A.J., I'm guessing you'll be the one who will disable the guard. Then you'll blow open the door on the right of the entrance. You can then use the Map I just ran up on my computer. I'll print it up for you. The third glob of C-4 you'll use will be on the door leading to Harm's room, all the other doors will be unlocked. After you get Harm, you'll blow the wall directly opposite the door on the outside. You'll go through that then you'll go through the door directly in front of you. Then blow up the wall in front of you and go through. There will be a car waiting for you right outside the wall across the street. They'll drive you away. They'll take Harm to the special CIA hospital that doesn't exist." Webb said with a smirk.

"I'll meet you all there." He then said gravely.

"Harm may not be in the best of condition, I'm warning you now, last time he was almost dead. I doubt Kareena will waste her time this time."

They made plans to go to the building at 1000.

A/N: And the conclusion draws closer…


	24. Chapter 28

A/N: And this concludes the fic, with an epilogue type thing on the way.

* * *

1000 ZULU  
Kareena's HQ  
March 20th 2003

Mac and AJ came to the door of the building. Webb had found that, thankfully, Kareena had put up no exterior cameras. They edged to the door and AJ put his ear to it. He heard nothing. He sighed inwardly. They never made it easy. He opened one of the c-4 packets. He fingered the blob of clay like material thoughtfully. He shook his head, the stuff looked harmless. He stuck the blob into the key hole and stood back a foot. He got ready to push the trigger button.

"Wait," Mac said suddenly.

AJ stopped himself from pushing the button.

"What?" he asked, his annoyance showing in his tone.

"Maybe I should set it off. You're the one that has to use the gun." Mac said.

"Good idea, colonel. I think we'll do just that," said the admiral.

He handed over the detonator to Mac. He backed up against the side of the building, and held his gun to the door. Mac backed up against the wall as well, and held the detonator outwards. She held up her left hand and counted 3…2…1… on her fingers, and she pressed the detonator button. The lock blew off, spraying the street with miniscule pieces of metal.

A guard burst through the door. AJ immediately spun around and shot the guard. Another guard rushed through the door. Mac whirled and made a solid kick to his solar plexus. Then she hit him above the head with the butt of her pistol.

Without speaking, Mac and AJ entered the building. AJ immediately went to the second sealed doorway and set up the C-4. He then stepped back, allowing Mac to blow the lock off.

They rushed through the doorways of the rooms beyond the two sealed doors. Each room was dusty and sparsely furnished, if at all. The building was made out of solid concrete. It was no doubt a dreary place. They followed the map painstakingly. The blueprints were accurate, but the many doorways were confusing. They raced through one corridor after another.

They were both on edge, just waiting for either Kareena or her uncle to jump out at them. They finally reached the sealed doorway that marked Harm's cell.

"I'll set up the escape charge first, you can get the one on Harm's door ready in the meantime. Then we'll switch detonators after they're ready," said AJ.

"I'll blow the door open and get Harm. At the same time, you'll blow the first escape charge. Don't wait for me, go directly through the hole and set up and detonate the second charge. Go to the car and wait. I'll be there directly after."

Mac nodded. AJ was a SEAL; he knew what he was doing.

AJ didn't waste time. He went to the wall and set up the charge. Mac set up the charge on the door. AJ beat her in arming the C-4 by mere seconds. By the time he had walked back to her she had finished.

Their gazes met in silent communication. They switched detonators in one fluid moment. Then simultaneously, without a second's hesitation they both pressed the buttons.

Mac ran towards the newly made hole in the wall, it went against her better judgment to go to the car, but she knew that AJ knew what he was doing, and that he had a reason for his orders.

AJ scanned the room as he ran in, trying to find where Harm was in the least time possible. As he burst in, he saw a short, stocky figure whirl around, a branding iron in his hand. AJ immediately identified him as Kareena's uncle.

Without a second's hesitation, the SEAL's arm came up and aimed at the figure's head. He had squeezed the trigger before his brain had even processed the fact that he had aimed the gun. He scanned the room for another person.

A sharp pain lanced down his back and he was lifted off his feet and smashed into the concrete wall on the far side of the room. He got up groggily. This time a small brown fist came out of thin air and him in the solar plexus.

Thankfully, his SEAL training had kicked in and he had breathed out as the hit came, effectively emptying his lungs before they could be forcefully emptied.

His hand still held the gun, but he was too groggy to aim it. He raised his hands in a defensive pose to ward off any blows that may come out of nowhere as had the last few.

He fought to clear his head. His torso throbbed and sharp pains lanced down his back. His recent wound was on fire, having been hit inadvertently when the fist had made contact with his torso.

His thoughts cleared a bit and the first feeling he experienced was rage, a rage so intense that it sent all thoughts of pain and grogginess out of his mind. There was only one thing that he would like to do, get the girl who had hurt the man that he had come to think of as a son; the man that would one day take his place as JAG.

He roared his fury, but it was drowned out by the explosion that marked Mac's success in breaking through the wall.

His gun came up and he spotted Kareena directly in front of him. A wicked smirk was on her lips and her eyes were empty of remorse or any human feeling. They were filled only with a deep, burning hate that had reduced her to nothing better than an animal. His finger tightened on the trigger and a shot rang out, loud and clear. AJ's eyes were glued to Kareena's. They softened as she fell in a graceful arc to the floor, blood flowing from a perfectly round hole in the center of her forehead. Her lips formed a smile as she took her last breath. A deep rattle sounded through the room as her lungs emptied for the last time.

AJ was deeply moved by the change that took place on her face as her muscles relaxed. She looked so young, so very young. He felt the animalistic rage leave him.

He looked at her corpse for a second before he bent down and shut her eyes, murmuring a prayer.

He got up slowly and made his way to the chair that was set in the middle of the cell. It was a cruel chair, made of steel and without cushions, a fitting piece for a fitting environment. On the chair sat Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. His chin rested on his bare chest, blood was splattered everywhere and stained the jeans that he had been wearing the day he had been kidnapped. The burn from the brand, in the shape of the letter 'K' was on his side. AJ walked swiftly to him, great strides covering the distance in seconds. He knelt down by the chair.

"Harm?" he asked, not daring to touch him. He couldn't tell where one cut ended and the other began. He could see bone sticking out from a broken wrist. The Commander gave no response.

"Harm," He said, louder than before. In answer was a groan.

The Commander's mouth opened, beginning to say something.

"Don't try to talk, son, I'm here. We're gonna get out of here, just you watch." AJ said softly. He pulled out his knife from his belt and cut the ropes that held Harm to the chair.

The Admiral carefully picked Harm up and with some difficulty walked out of the cell, leaving behind the side of him that had been born in the jungles of Vietnam. It had taken over for a while but now he was back in control. He ran lightly through the building. A breeze was coming in through the hole in the outside wall. He was careful not to jostle Harm too much. The man looked in bad enough shape.

He made it through the hole and into the car that was waiting at the curb. Mac sat shotgun, AJ carefully got into the back with Harm.

The driver turned around. He was undoubtedly a CIA agent. They seemed to have a certain air about them. AJ could usually tell when he was dealing with one.

AJ nodded to the driver and the driver turned back around and drove down the road at breakneck speed.

"What is the status of the occupants of the building?" The driver asked. His voice was a light baritone. His hair was light brown and short.

"One guard dead, one knocked out. Kareena and her uncle are both dead."

A sharp gasp came from beside him. Mac had been paying close attention to Harm ever since AJ had come into the car. She hadn't asked what had happened in the building. Now she knew.

AJ looked over at her. She was looking at him expectantly. She had a soft expression in her eyes to set off the expression on her face.

"What happened in there sir?" she asked softly.

"Kareena and her uncle were in the room when I came in. I had to… take them out." AJ replied.

He didn't add that he would probably need to see whatever doctors there were in the CIA's '_hospital that didn't exist_,' because of the inflammation of his wound. It still sent lances of pain through him when they went over an uneven section of the road.

Mac simply nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to her partner.

It was then that AJ noticed the lack of covering on his eyes.

"Harm?" he asked softly.

He got a groan in response.

"Harm, your eyes. Can you see?" AJ asked.

Mac watched as the Admiral's expression turned to rapt concern.

"No," came Harm's weak answer. "I noticed… before…" the Commander took another breath. "…don't know… when Kareena… took the… coverings off."

AJ's expression hardened.

"Harm, listen to me, you will get your sight back, or I will have something to say about it. Don't worry about it now son, just concentrate on staying conscious, we don't want you in a coma."

Harm nodded, and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, a soft groan escaping from his lips.

* * *

A/N: Maybe a short epilogue scene to tie it off, eh? So see you next chapter. Hope you liked it, it was longer than usual. What will happen with Harm's sight…

Find out next time.


	25. Epilouge

A/N: And so the story concludes. I know that I took forever to complete this, and I appreciate every person who has stuck with me through insane amounts of homework and killer writer's block. Basically, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews that kept me going.

* * *

1200 ZULU  
CIA 'secret hospital that doesn't exist'  
April 20th 2003

The day had dawned bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A warm breeze set the leaves of the trees in motion and made for an extraordinary view to look at from a window.

There were five people in a small room sparsely furnished with a desk and a few diagrams on the walls. They were AJ, Mac, Webb, Harm, and an eye specialist.

A white bandage still encircled Harm's head, covering his sightless eyes. Today was the day that they were to remove the coverings and see if the commander would ever see again.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked. She had been seeing the commander regularly since the day he had shown up in the CIA Hospital looking like the victim of ten hit and run accidents. She knew that there was a good chance the Harm's eyesight would be back today, but she didn't want to get his hopes up.

The tall man nodded stiffly. His back was stiff with tension and his jaw was clenched. Mac could tell he was scared… ahem… just worried would be what Harm would say.

Mac walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly when his posture became a fraction more relaxed.

"Okay Harm, lets get this off, shall we." The doctor said.

She carefully peeled away the bandage and other things, finally revealing Harm's closed eyes.

"Keep them closed for a minute," the doctor said not unkindly.

She went to the light switch on the wall and dimmed the lights significantly.

"All right Harm, open 'em"

Harm carefully opened his eyes, at first it was the same as always and then slowly, blurry forms came into shape. They continued to unscramble until he could plainly see the outlines of four people standing around him. He blinked a couple of times, and then they all came into focus. He met Mac's eyes first, then AJ's, then the doctor's, and then finally Clay's.

A dam seemed to burst within him as all of the tension of the past few weeks seemed to drain from his in a great wave. His lips widened into a smile and his eyes crinkled as he jumped up and picked up the nearest female, namely Mac, and spun her around in a circle. He laughed. He then dropped Mac and planted a kiss on the doctor's cheek.

His antics had everyone in the room laughing.

Harm stopped and just looked around, an expression of sheer joy on his face. Everyone grew quiet, waiting for Harm to make his next move.

He just looked at all of them and in a soft voice exclaimed.

"I can see."

- Fin.-

* * *

A/N: And so the story concludes. 


End file.
